1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for social interactive content creator development.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology continues to develop, so interactive software applications such as video games continue to grow in complexity. By way of example, a typical video game may include a great number of content assets. Furthermore, individual content assets may be composed of several subsidiary content assets. In a typical development scenario, individual content assets are assigned to individual developers or editors who are responsible for developing the asset.
However, content assets are related to each other in various ways, and changes made by one developer to a given asset may affect another related content asset. Often times the cumulative effect of changes made by developers or editors in isolation will not be realized until a fairly late stage in development. For example, graphical inconsistencies may not be realized until a quality assurance tester tests the video game.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that enable developers and editors of content assets to develop such content assets in a socially interactive manner.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.